


cures back in time

by sparklemagicshine



Category: equestria pretty cure - pretty cure all stars fan series, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklemagicshine/pseuds/sparklemagicshine
Summary: all the cures go back in time and meet their 10 year old selves, can Ako and Kotoha return their friends back home or are they stuck





	cures back in time

Saki: uhhh where am I (looks around) wait this looks like where I lived when I was 10

?: who are you

Saki turns around seeing a younger version of herself

Saki: wait did I teleport to the past? Oh btw my name is Saki Furgisama

Young Saki: what do you mean past and Saki Furgisama is also my name

Saki: well you see I’m from the future

Then young saki hears her mom calling her

Young Saki: coming

Saki notices she doesn’t have Mepple

Saki: huh where did Mepple go and where’s everyone else

Over with Miuriah

?: um are you ok and who are you

Miuriah: I’m Miuriah Striaton and why do you look like my 10 year old self

Young Miuriah: wait that’s also my name, I’m guessing you’re my future self

Flappy: Miuriah what are you doing in that tree lappi

Young Miuriah: you know her Flappy

Flappy: yes I do but I don’t know you lappi

Young Miuriah: I’m also Miuriah

Miuriah: well you see Flappy she’s my younger self

Flappy: oh that makes sense why she knows me and why she looks like you lappi

Over with Dream and Pepper

Dream: where are we

Pepper: this looks like our family’s gym

Coco: things look different coco

Coco and Soar changed into their human forms and the four of them noticed younger versions of Dream and Pepper in front of them

Young Dream: awwwww where did the birdie and squirrel go

Young Pepper: they were so cute

Soar: I guess that they liked us in our fairy forms it seems Coco

Coco: I guess we should change back then

Dream: please don’t

Young Dream: who are you 4

Dream: I’m Dream, And this is Pepper, Coco, and Soar

Young Dream: I’m Dream and this is my cousin Pepper

Young Pepper: hi future selves, Coco, and Soar

Over with Crystal

Crystal: I’m back in Hoshido

Crystal notices a past version of her father coming at her, sword first, she pulls out her father’s sword that he gave to her

Past Crystal’s father: where did you get that sword

Crystal: it was a gift from my father before he passed away

The past version of her father put his sword down after seeing his daughter running at him, at the same time noticing the similarities between the two

Crystal: she looks a lot like me

Young Crystal: and you look like me

Over with Tsubomi

Tsubomi: where am I

Tsubomi hears a little girl crying she looks around and sees a younger version of herself crying

Tsubomi: what should I do Pollun

Pollun: maybe transform, a hero of some sort would work

Tsubomi transforms into Cure Blossom

Cure Blossom: a lone flower blooming on the earth, Cure Blossom

Young Tsubomi: who are you

Cure Blossom: I’m Cure Blossom, a pretty cure

Young Tsubomi: pretty cure as in the pretty cure, defenders of Japan

Cure Blossom: yep

Over with Hibiki

Hibiki hears a piano and hears a girl having struggles

Young Hibiki: why can’t I get this song right

Hibiki: want me to help you

Young Hibiki: sure

Both girls started playing it together

Hibiki: now do you get it

Young Hibiki: yeah thanks, wait you look a lot like me

Hibiki: I’m basically your future self

Hummy: Hibiki you did a nyice job

Young Hibiki: wait that cat can talk

Hummy: I always could talk

Over with Lucky

Lucky: wait I’m back in Opelucid City and in…… my………. gym

?: who are you and what are you doing in daddy’s gym

Lucky turns in there and notices a young version of herself

Lucky: I’m Lucky Hoshizora aka Cure Happy

Young Lucky: Cure Happy you mean Glitter lucky

Lucky: well sorta

Lucky transforms into Cure Happy

Cure Happy: a fabulous shimmer, a glow in your heart, I’m Cure Happy

Young Lucky: you weren’t kidding you look different from Glitter Lucky

Candy: of course she does

Cure Happy and Young Lucky: CANDY

Over with Cure Heart

Cure Heart: where am I (looks at the sign) welcome to Striaton City

Iris turns back to normal

Iris: I’m back home

Kepri: what are we doing back here

?: daddy where are we going

Past Iris’ dad: Iris I told you we’re going to check what that explosion was

Young Iris: makes sense

Iris notices the younger version of her running at her

Young Iris: woah you look a lot like me

Over with Megumi

Megumi: ow my head where am I (looks around) wait this is my dad and uncles’ gym

Young Megumi: awwwwwww what a cute little fairy

Ribbon: Megumi let go of me

Megumi: uh you’re squishing Ribbon

Young Megumi: oh sorry Ribbon

Over with Haruka

Bully 1: there’s no such thing as becoming a princess growing up

Young Haruka: there is too

Haruka notices the fight going on and gets flash backs and then protects her younger self

Haruka: leave her alone

Bully 2: what are you going to do (notices her pulling out her princess perfume) what is that perfume going to do

Haruka: Pretty cure princess engage

Haruka transforms into Cure Flora

Cure Flora: Princess of the flourishing flowers, Cure Flora

Bully 1: never mind we’re wrong

Both bullies ran away and Haruka turns back to normal

Young Haruka: thank you

Over with Mirai

Young Mirai: Moforun I think we’re lost

Mirai: you ok

Young Mirai: I’m lost

Mirai: how about I fly you home

Young Mirai: you can fly

Mirai: yep (makes broom appear) hop on

Young Mirai hops on

Mirai: cure up rapapa broom up

Mirai flies her younger self home

Over with Kaylyn

Kaylyn: where am I (looks around) wait this was my daycare

Young Kaylyn: Nat stop tossing sand at me

Young Nat: why not

Young Kaylyn: I don’t like it

Young Emily: you silly goofs

Kaylyn: you 3 remind me of my childhood, Nat always tossed sand at me, Emily always called me and Nat a silly goof

Young Kaylyn: really

Kaylyn: yes really

Over with Gemstone

Gemstone: what am I doing in ponyville

Gemstone falls over after not being on hooves in awhile

Gemstone: great hooves I’m a pony again

Gemstone walks around ponyville and doesn’t recognize anyone until she saw her younger self

Young Gemstone: coming threw

Gemstone notices the filly teleport away

Gemstone: do I remember how to use magic, probably not


End file.
